


Birthdays and surprises

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “What do you think mate? Should we call daddy Aaron?” - he asked as he sat down on a bench and turned the pram so he could face his son.Or...Since he's been told that Seb was miserably the whole day on his birthday, Robert thought of a plan to reunite his two favorite people in the world....via video call.Now with an added second chapter





	1. Chapter 1

It took a bit of convincing, and he had to leave his car keys and everything, but it was worth it. Because right now he was alone with Seb, as he pushed his pram in the direction of the nearest playground.

 

“What do you think mate? Should we call daddy Aaron?” - he asked as he sat down on a bench and turned the pram so he could face his son. - “He misses you so much you know. He was the one who found your little friend there.” - he said pointing at the toy currently in Seb's hand. - “He wants you to be happy, and safe, and it kills him to stay away. He would be here if he could. But maybe this would be beneficial for all of us.” - he smiled. Seb smiled as well. Robert noticed that his son's smile only gets wider if he talks about Aaron, or if he uses big and fancy words... like _beneficial._ \- “Okay I'm gonna call him, then you two can have a nice chat.” - he said as he pulled his phone out of his coat.

 

He was excited, maybe even more than Seb. The thought first came to his head when Rebecca said that Seb was a little terror all day. She told Robert how his son spent his first birthday screaming and crying, making both of them go crazy. He threw up on Ross, and pulled a good amount of hair out of Rebecca's head. Then he painted the wall with his food, he literally threw everything to the wall. That was the only time he smiled a bit. At least that's what Rebecca told him. He just wouldn't calm down. They tried everything, singing, playing, going out, going for a ride, weird noises, distraction, but nothing worked. Robert knew what would be the problem, but Rebecca was exhausted and he didn't want to risk the topic, but to him it was clear as day. Seb missed them and he missed Aaron. He missed how they prepared his bath together, then Aaron read a bedtime story.... even if he had to do it 2 or 3 times in a row. Then of course most of all he missed the cuddles Aaron used to gave him. It calmed him down within a minute. He missed his daddy and Robert knew that. He had to do something.

 

So right now he was sitting on a bench in a park, calling his husband. It took Aaron 7 rings to answer.

 

“Hey, are you okay I've been ringing ya for hours.” - said Robert. Since it was a video chat he could see that something was wrong. Aaron's eyes were red, he must have been crying. It also didn't look like he was at home.

 

“Why the video thingy? Is there something wrong? Seb's okay right? Just tell me Robert!”

 

“Don't worry he's fine, but you're not.”

 

“I will be... it's just .. hard.”

 

“Where are ya, I thought you're staying home today?”

 

“Yeah I'm at the bridge, I needed a walk.”

 

“But you're alright? I mean....”

 

“Yeah, there's nothing wrong” – he smiled, it was a fake one but Robert didn't have time to question it - “But why are you ringing me, you should be with him! Just hang up and be with him!”

 

“I am.” - he chuckled as he slowly turned his phone. - “Say hi to daddy Aaron, Sebby.” - he said and Seb started grinning. He immediately recognized Aaron and started pointing at him.

 

“Dada.” - he said in a squeaky voice.

 

“Hey there mate!” - said Aaron with a wide smile - “God I miss you so much, happy birthday! Were you a good little boy?”

 

“Erm no.. he was apparently a terror.” - laughed Robert, the focus was still on Seb but he was talking to Aaron like he was also sitting there with them.

 

“What did you do little man?”- he asked Seb. The boy just clapped his hands together and laughed. - “You know right now he looks exactly like you when you scheme a plot.”

 

“Excuse me I do no such thing!” - said Robert as he flipped the phone for a second. He saw Aaron laughing and smiling, his eyes were teary but he knew that he was happy. - “Good surprise?” - he asked.

 

“The best! Now turn it back! I wanna see him for a bit more!”

 

“Okay as you wish.” - smiled Robert, then he told Aaron how Seb made sure that Rebecca and Ross had the worst day of their lives.

 

“You are a little menace, you.” - he said as he winked at Seb. No one had to know how much he approved of his son pooing and throwing up all over Ross.

 

“I've already taken some pictures, but I'm gonna take more, don't worry.” - said Robert. He only saw Seb's face, but the little boy couldn't be happier, he kicked his legs as he smiled at his phone... well at Aaron really.

 

“Okay, thank you... and … Robert?”

 

“Yeah?” - he asked as he turned the phone once more.

 

“Thank you.... you have no idea how much I appreciate th....”

 

“Shut up you idiot, of course I know. You're his dad, and you miss him... he missed you... you just heard how much, it was the only logical thing to do.”

 

“I love you.” - he smiled – “Now let me say goodbye, so you two can catch up properly, and don't forget the photos!”

 

“Okay okay.” - laughed Robert as he got Seb out of his pram to sat him on his lap. He placed the phone in front of him, and from this angle he could also see Aaron's face.

 

“Alright you” – he started as he pointed at Seb – “Be a good boy for daddy okay? I love ya loads, and.... I hope I can see you soon, then we can have as many cuddles as you want. That's a promise. In the meantime promise me to give daddy all the soft cuddles, so he could pass them on to me, okay?”

 

“And you said you're not soft....” - scoffed Robert.

 

“Do you mind? I'm talking to someone way more important than you.” - he smiled as he looked at Seb again.

 

“See this buddy? I hope your attitude will be nothing like this....”

 

“Oi!! I've heard that.” - laughed Aaron. - “Okay just, hang up because you're never gonna get back and that won't be good.”

 

“Fine, love you, see you later. Say bye bye Seb.” - said Robert as he pressed the button. - “You know, we gotta get back soon, but I have a feeling you didn't mind missing out on the swings, right?” - and of course he was right. Seb was happy, he was smiling the whole time, and that's all down to Aaron.

 

 

 


	2. After the visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story needed a second chapter like this

Robert was a bit exhausted from the drive but he couldn't wait to finally be home with his family and tell them all about his visit to Seb. He knew that they were just as excited to hear it as he was, to show them all the photos and videos.

 

“Just in time for dessert.” - said Liv joking when she heard the front door opening.

 

“Hiya.” - smiled Robert.

 

“Hey.” - said Aaron as he went over to welcome him with a hug. - “How was it? How's he? Good? He didn't cry did he? Did you tell him I miss him? And his toy? Did ya giv...”

 

“Hey hey slow down....daddy.” - laughed Robert as he gave him a quick peck on the lips and put his hands on Aaron's shoulders. - “He's fine. Yes I told him everything, and he fell asleep with his toy before I left. He smiled a lot when we were together.” - he said as he sat down on the sofa. - “Especially when your name came up.”

 

“Go on then, show us the pictures.” - said Liv as she sat down next to him.

 

 

 

They laughed about Robert's stories and he was happy to see his husband smile again. Liv went to her room shortly after they finished looking at the photos then Robert left Aaron for a minute to go to the bathroom. As he came back he saw him, still on the couch, with Robert's phone in his hand, watching a video of Seb that Robert recorded earlier. He was feeding the little boy and it was silly and pretty much an everyday scenario but Aaron was glad to see it. He missed him terribly.

 

“You okay?” - asked Robert in his soft voice as he put one arm around Aaron.

 

“Yeah, I just... I wanted to watch it again.” - he smiled with tears in his eyes.

 

“You know I didn't say before because it was pretty funny how he terrorized them all day but....you do know why he couldn't settle right?”

 

“If you're gonna say it's coz he missed me....”

 

“It is. He really does.”

 

“He's gonna get use to it. Me not being there.” - he said with a frown. - “Then he'll think I left him on purpose, and he's gonna hate me for it.”

 

“Oi, that's rubbish!”

 

“Or he just forgets me.” - he chuckled with a sad smile. - “Yeah that's more likely, he's only little.”

 

“Hey, quit that! He needs you. These videos..... weren't they enough proof that he's missing you just as much as you miss him?” - asked Robert nudging him.

 

“Maybe.” - he answered

 

“Come on ...you saw his little face when he recognized you on my phone.” - this sentence brought a smile to Aaron's face.

 

“Yeah...and......did you put him up to it?” - he asked as he bit his lips.

 

“Up to what?”

 

“To call me.... to call me dada?”

 

“No.” - said Robert laughing. - “Your son decided to identify you himself.”

 

“Really?”

 

“I swear. I only asked him if he was ready to talk to daddy Aaron.”

 

“Was he really that bad the whole day as Rebecca told you?” - he asked with a smile.

 

“Oh yes...after we got back from the playground I handed him over to her and he started crying. Ross tried to calm him down and.....he bit him.”

 

“He what?? - he said suddenly. He couldn't believe all the mischief Seb caused in less than one day.

 

“He bit him. Apparently it wasn't the first time either.” - he laughed. - “I saw how desperate the situation was so I took him from Bex and sat down with him for a while.”

 

“What did you do? You know to calm him.”

 

“Remember when you had to go on that scrap run and his tummy was aching and I called you?”

 

“Yeah an I had to send you a video where I play pickaboo....by myself and you promised me that no one will ever know about it, because ... that was well weird.”

 

“Well.... it helped. And I used it again today.”

 

“Did they see?” - he was referring to Ross and Rebecca, Robert knew that. And he didn't ask because he was ashamed of it, Robert knew that as well. 

 

“Yeah. They were dead worried for him, well Rebecca mostly, so she wanted to know the magic trick.”

 

“And did it work?”

 

“Yeah, eventually. Then I showed him some pictures that Liv took. You know everyday stuff. About us, about herself. Did you know that she made a little video for him? Seb was so happy when he saw her.” – said Robert with a soft smile - “Then I fed him. Rebecca said he threw his food all over the place before, so I better be careful.”

 

“And did he? Throw the food?”

 

“No, he was an angel. I told Bex the way we used to fed him, and that maybe she should try it that way.”

 

“So he was all good when you left?”

 

“He was out like a light. His toy was there in his hand the whole time. I told him how you found it for him. Then before I left and he was almost asleep I hugged him close and told him that daddy loves him. .... I meant both of us.” - he smiled.

 

“Thank you.” - said Aaron as he leaned closer to give him a kiss.

 

“By the way I think Rebecca realized how important your presence is in his life.”

 

“You think?”

 

“Well today was proof enough.”

 

“I miss him so much Robert.” - he sighed as he snuggled up to him.

 

“I know. I miss him too, but give it a bit of time and things will change. I promise.” - he said stroking his arm.

 

“Do you mind if we watch the videos one more time?” - asked Aaron looking up at him.

 

“No. Not at all.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi on twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
